


Il segreto del tempo

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Blindato attaccamento [3]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Drunkenness, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Songfic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 23:17:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14987726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Songfic sulle note di ‘Il segreto del tempo’ di Roby Facchinetti, Riccardo Fogli.Ha partecipato alla challenge del gruppo: Hurt/Comfort Italia - Fanfiction & Fanart.Link del gruppo: https://www.facebook.com/groups/534054389951425/





	Il segreto del tempo

**Author's Note:**

> Songfic sulle note di ‘Il segreto del tempo’ di Roby Facchinetti, Riccardo Fogli.  
> Ha partecipato alla challenge del gruppo: Hurt/Comfort Italia - Fanfiction & Fanart.  
> Link del gruppo: https://www.facebook.com/groups/534054389951425/  
> 26 prompts challenge : 1/26: SONNO: 2. Stato di silenzio o d'immobilità.  
> Parole: 579

Il segreto del tempo

 

Erik si portò la bottiglia alle labbra, il liquore gli scivolò fuori dalla bocca, vedeva doppio, avanzò di un paio di passi e cadde carponi. La bottiglia gli sfuggì di mano e rischiò di vomitare, ansimò, avvertendo la testa dolergli, i capelli candidi gli aderivano al viso squadrato.

Charles si avvicinò con la sedia a rotelle, cercò inutilmente di alzarlo, con un gemito, gocce di sudore gli scivolarono sul capo calvo.

Erik si abbandonò con la testa sulle sue gambe, boccheggiando.

< Ci sono giorni in cui muori dentro perché volevi cambiare il mondo, ma lui non cambia mai > pensò Charles.

“Lasciami entrare nella tua mente, lasciati calmare” sussurrò.

Erik dimenò la testa, mugolando sofferente, aveva il viso arrossato e puzzava di alcool.

“Non voglio un aiuto dai poteri che odi tanto, per quanto siano dannatamente belli” biascicò.

< La nostra vita non ci ha voluto, però… tu sei ancora lì, che mi sorridi, nonostante tutto > pensò. A fatica, vedendo il viso di Charles sfocato e sdoppiato per colpa dei fumi dell’alcool, riuscì ad accarezzargli la guancia.

Charles gli prese la mano nella propria.

“Vecchio amico mio, è la nostalgia che ti porta ad esagerare con gli alcolici? Non era meglio una delle nostre solite partite a scacchi?” domandò.

Erik boccheggiò, ingoiando un singhiozzo.

“Pensavo a mia moglie e a mia figlia. Ti ho mai parlato di loro? Sai, nel passato, quando erano ancora accanto a me” farfugliò.

Charles vide le lacrime agli angoli degli occhi.

“Sì, di lei, come di Mistica, come dei ragazzi mutanti che abbiamo cresciuto e abbiamo perso. Smettila di agitarti a causa del peso di dolore e commozione. Permettimi di farti almeno riposare” supplicò. Le sue iridi brillavano intense nella penombra.

< Sotto il peso dei miei errori voglio solo arrendermi, morire. Ho visto anche te impazzire d’amore, per una donna a cui hai cancellato ogni ricordo di te.

Anche noi ci siamo lasciati spesso, ma alla fine rimaniamo insieme a pensare a ciò che abbiamo perso.

Io ti ho visto impazzire d’amore, ubriacarti di felicità. Adesso sono io che mi ubriaco, però di dolore, perché quella felicità te l’ho portata via io! Ti ho ridotto su una sedia a rotelle, ti ho cambiato! Maledetto me, ho distrutto quello che avevo > pensò Erik, mentre le lacrime gli rigavano il viso.

“I nostri ragazzi… quante volte li abbiamo persi in guerre sterili tra noi” gemette Charles.

“Abbiamo lasciato tutto, ma rimaniamo solo io e te, amico mio. Se devo dormire, che sia il tuo affetto a farmi appisolare” supplicò Erik.

Charles annuì, accarezzandogli la testa, passandogli le dita sulla fronte bollente e tra i capelli.

“Il segreto del tempo è che tutto perdona, ma sappi che alla vita tutto si dà. Siamo andati in pezzi, ma i nostri cuori si ritroveranno sempre.

< Abbiamo chiesto al cielo il nostro tempo indietro, per fare pace quando era ancora il momento, ma non lo avremo. Siamo fragili, ma non possiamo sfuggire alla vertigine dell’età >.

“Caro amico, chiedi al cuore, ti risponderà che puoi fidarti di me” disse Charles.

Erik gli prese la mano e se la mise sulla testa.

“Hai vinto, entra” sussurrò.

Charles attivò un collegamento telepatico.

“Che questo corpo cada in uno stato di silenzio e d’immobilità, chiudendo gli occhi, permettendosi il riposo dovuto” soffiò.

Erik chiuse gli occhi e crollò addormentato, la testa ancora sulle gambe di Charles.

Charles rimase immobile, respirando piano, guardandolo riposare, continuando ad accarezzargli la testa.

 


End file.
